


A likely chance of hit and miss

by davincescode



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincescode/pseuds/davincescode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's not what Turks must face on a field that is regarded with greatest trepidation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A likely chance of hit and miss

  “So….whose turn ain’t it to make him coffee yo?” 

 **R** eno asked, all lanky limbs waltzing into the office with as much grace as a rooster. It was not like he had dropped a figurative bomb with how silence the room just turned. Late night and too much booze are signs recognised easily enough when it comes to the red head. With a yawn, the fastest Turk (if not the most sensible) parked his bum  _first_  into his chair, and his slightly muddy shoes  _later_  onto his desk and leaned back, both arms folding behind his head in that perfect look of comfort. 

“Not me.”, timidly answered Elena while shooting a pointed look at those said muddy heels. Beneath Reno’s mud coated shoes was a crumpled sheet of office’s circulation. It was supposed to go to Tseng next. “I did that yesterday.”, the blond added, still remembering too well the reaction she got from her simple latte with 3 cubes of sugar. 

“Ain’t m’ either. Did that on Monday. Wait. Was it on Monday? Hey, Rude. Rudie.  _RUDE_? Ain’t it on Monday that we tried… whatever the ‘ell that thing was?”  _Bam!_ , sounded both Reno’s palms in a slap against the table with both his heels properly landed where they should have been in the first place: on the floor. The red head leaned forward with a squint. 

“Ca Phe Sua Da.”, arrived a quiet reply from across the room where the bald Turk was busying himself with the task of rearranging his (and Reno’s) filed report. Whether or not one could believe it, the bald Turk is actually a coffee connoisseur in his spare time. “And he threw the glass at us” 

  “It did  **work**  last Wednesday.” Rude was also quick to add, albeit rather indignantly. While Reno thought the remark was not that helping, his partner seemed to disagree. Meanwhile, Elena’s head just tipped down in a thoughtful expression, pearl white teeth briefly pursing upon her lower lips as she made a hasty note in her jot pad.  

“Last Wednesday ain’t today yo. ‘ell m’ ain’t gettin’ inta that room when the man ain’t havin’ his first kick yet.” Reno threw his hand in the air. How they manage to have this same **fucking . conversation . every . damn . day**  was making him exasperated. The red head’s proverbial journey might even have taken a more imaginative stance, if it wasn’t for a chiding slap on his head by the file in Tseng’s hand. “Stop loitering.”, the older Turk was quick to add as he made a swift crossing across the office.

 **N** ow they all know why the room was filled with the scent of coffee, and it came from the cup in Tseng’s  **other**  hand. It was black. Along with the file he had just hit Reno’s with, Tseng knocked on the door and stepped across the boundary into that twilight zone nobody else would dare threading into so early in the morning and without the  **proper**  offering. 

They all held their breathe and  **listened**. 

“M’ ain’t know ‘ow he did it, man.” Ten minutes after, Reno was the first to remark, and in doing so, breaking the silence that seemed to have settled once Tseng closed the door. 

“Ninety-eight percent of the time.” There’s actually a note of admiration in Elena’s voice. Sometimes Reno wishes his junior would just stop making a goo-goo eyes whenever the black haired chief is around. The scratching sound of pen against paper would see the date added, along with the blend. Someday, Elena believed the power of statistic will help her unlock this mystery but until then…. 

“And you all wonder why he’s our boss?”

 


End file.
